Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-32953449-20190215145855
Okay, after Few weeks of Thinking this out loud i finally make conclusion of what the Next Ultra is gonna be. Whether this will become true or not we'll find out but here it is : 1). Ultra Seven Based Design - Its been a while and i think we need something that has Seven Element to it. most of the time we got either Classic Ultraman crest or Seven like eyes. Yes, we got Orb ES but that wasn't enough i was talking about something like Max where he has no Power ups, no Form changes, just Pure undiscovered power hidden within him that he's not been fully realise yet. However, consider we need more Toys for Transformation and anything else, i'll say Give him power up Similar to Xlugger then again, i can Expect out of ordinary from the usual Slugger weapons from an Ultra (A gun Maybe? i don't know). 2). Mecha/Robot like Body - if there is one thing that i can tolerate with Geed, its the way the Forms representive. Primitive is Alien Zarab Fake Ultraman, Solid Burning is Robot UltraSeven, Acro Smasher is mix of Chaos Ultraman and Tsurugi (Maybe?) but Solid Burning to me is literally Iron-Man X Gundam (or any mecha anime you can come up with) and then there is Orb Lightning Attacker. What i am trying to say is if several times they manage to make an Ultra slightly robotic (looking at you Darklops), why not make it like a Default Form and make him slightly Bulkier after that he Upgraded into his Hyper from and you can hear; "CHANGE HYPER BEETLE" and all his Bulky Armor start to dissolve to reveal his exposed Core or something and start to slow down time, Destroy the Kaiju before time runs out (this is a little bit of Stretch but i really hope it turn that way). 3). Ninja based Design - Whenever i hear Fuma, it has to be related to Ninja (and no, its not because Ex-Aid Fuma, i read the Some Japanese history too y'know) so i assume their gonna Make an Ultra with Ninja motive/Background. However, i'm more Concerned about his Element or his Color design if he's assosiated with Wind Element (since his name means "Wind Demon") because so far we haven't got an Ultra with "Right" Color for their Element. Blu's Wind form is purple since its based on Tiga Sky so its forgiven but we Got X's Crystal and its written "Kaminari" which has something to do with Storm/Hurricane and its Colored Green so i don't know what Future holds for Fuma and his design. I can predict we gonna have Kamen Rider Shinobi Design & Color for this Guy (which is not bad but the Overused of Purple is getting weary) and i Hoping they Added a Scarf for More Ninja details. as for this guy gimmicks, Ninninger-like Shuriken might still works but i fear it will be to similar to the already existed Ultra Crystals but they can come up with something (Finger Crossed). Well, thats all can i say for now, whenever you Agree with this or not leave you Thoughts Below. on the side note, If once again we got another "Borrowed powers from previous Ultras-like-Gimmicks....." *Sigh* nothing surprised me anymore.